Conventionally, it is known that an offset value is generated in an output value of a vehicle yaw rate sensor, for example, due to a temperature change or the like. It is known that apparatus for correcting the offset value during vehicle traveling calculates the difference between the speeds of right and left wheels based on a diameter ratio between right and left wheels, calculate a wheel speed yaw rate from the difference between the speeds of the right and left wheels, and calibrate an output value of a vehicle yaw rate sensor using the wheel speed yaw rate (see, for example, Patent Document 1).